Through The Fire and Flames
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: The 76th Hunger Games. The Rebellion failed, and now I, Calista Whitespire, am in the Games. I will not play by their rules though. Panem will have a new Mockingjay, and this time we will not fail. M for violence and language
1. Prologue

**a.n. This happens after the end on Mockingjay. Katniss failed to destroy the Capitol. It's my first Hunger Games fanfic so be nice and review. The first chapter is an overview of all the districts but the story is mostly about the girl from district 7. These districts are also just shown as I've pictured them, so if you don't like how I portrayed them then I'm sorry. Tell me if I should continue this because I'm not so sure. **

Through The Fire and Flames

Francheska Anazette

Prologue Two Years Later

_**District 7 **_

"Asher can you please get that for me?" The little girl asked her brother. He smiled and she watched as he grabbed the hatchet from where it hung. "Thanks Asher. I'm going to go practice now." He smiled and then grabbed his own. He pulled out two rocks and started to sharpen the dull part of it.

District 7's people had already started to work. I looked around at the people. Missus Maryella was sending out her little nine year old. He ran out, and she called him back so he could get his hatchet. Maryella had her leg severely mangled when she was younger from a wood cutting accident. She spent her days working on medicine and such for when there are accidents.

I grabbed my hatchet and spare axes. Walking into the shop, I smiled. "Is there any more imported food?" Maryella shook her head negative. "What? We should have had a shipment two weeks ago!" I looked at the food in the shop. It was all stale, and gross. I picked up a piece of molding bread, and growled at the lack of provisions.

"Calm down Calla. You have your father's temper, but your mothers looks. Keep that anger in check." She moved her wheelchair over to the back door. "Come here." I peeked in, and saw she was cooking something. "It's beef."

"Beef? Even after the Capital's fall we can't eat beef!"

"Sh!"

She spooned a bit into a bowl and handed it to me with some stale bread. I ate it quickly and then thanked the woman. I knew better than to ask how she got it. "Now go cut down a few trees." I nodded and then walked outside. The sun was high up in the sky. My eyes were temporarily blinded. Then again trees had to have sunny places to grow.

I moved into the lush forest because my quota was looming over my head. I grabbed my three axes off of my back. They never left my side. Ever since the Capital's fall we've been having to live by the New Rulings. The Hunger Games were still there, and this time you had to work to not be picked. The quota was your lifeline. If you miss your quota for the day then you get your name put in again. If you are late you get your name put in. If you do anything out of line your name is put in. It was hell.

My name was in there twelve times. District seven was pretty big so I guess it wasn't too bad. I shoved the leaves out of my way as I picked my tree. I circled around it twice and then drove my axe into it. The sound was echoed by others in the forest. I drove the axe into the wood again and again.

After three hours of cutting down two trees, I was sitting down with a small water sack. I pulled out my knives and axes I practiced throwing them at different spots on trees. A twig cracked behind me. My knife whizzed through the air, and I turned to watch it almost hit it's mark. "You know Calla sometimes I think you wish you were in the games."

"No. I never wish that. If I am in it though...I want to be the one who wins."

He looked at me, and then pried the knife out of the tree examining it. "Then I wish you luck on the Reaping tomorrow." He smiled at me, and moved his blond hair out of his eyes. He was mocking me. Anger flooded through me. "I think you should be nicer to me considering my status-"

"Shut up Siva. I don't give a shit about you or your family. Just because you stood by the Capitol doesn't mean we all did."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your disgusting mother. Oh and dear Calista's father dearest had in on it-" I threw another knife and listened to his scream as it hit him in the stomach. "Son of a bi-"

"Next time, I hit your heart."

I walked past him and then paused. "My knife if you will." I said holding out my hand for it. He grimaced as he yanked it out of his body. I grabbed it out of his hand, and then moved on to cut down another tree. However, my luck was running out.

_**District 6 **_

I slid the lube onto the gear and then moved to put more of the sticky substance onto the crank. "Metro have you got that piece finished yet?" I heard my dad ask from some other area near me. I quickly slid on the other gears that would fix the machine. Stupid cogs.

"Yeah dad just got to put it on the belt." I called to him. There was a grunt in response. This engine was only number seven of the twelve we had to get done today. Daylight was fading, and I just hoped that mom would be able to get some food tonight before the Peacekeepers flood in. I brushed my brown hair out of my eyes. It looked greasy, and it probably was. There was no clean running water here so we had to bathe once a week because thats the only time we get clean water...once a week.

I slid my hands under the engine while my partner, Bosco, helped my lift it onto the conveyor belt. The thing was heavy and slippery because of the grease on my hands, but we managed it. The relief of getting it out of our station was short lived though as the next one came and the process started all over again. "You ready for the Reaping tomorrow?" Bosco asked. He was too old for it even since they moved the age up to 10 to 35. I unfortunately wasn't. "How many times is your name in there?"

"Fourteen."

"Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Aaron wasn't." Aaron was my brother. He was picked last year and was the twentieth person to die. He was dismembered by a psycho from District 8. His name had only been in there three times.

Bosco looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You won't get picked Metro. You're too good of a person to be picked." Aaron was a good guy too, but he isn't standing here today. "The games have taken from all of us Metro. Maybe someone will finally change the way the games are played." I hoped so. I looked up and then quickly grabbed my tools. The Peacekeepers had arrived for inspection. "Rotate three degrees to the left and fifteen up." Bosco said as I moved the screws to their proper place. "No get some laser in there and clean up that mess they left." He muttered something about the men getting lazy. I just hoped the Reaping would come so that it could leave.

_**District 5**_

The keys on the holoboard were flying as I clicked the buttons. My father was watching and he would point out something. "Mr. Taro and Electra we have some more from the Capitol. Apparently they are malfunctioning because of the 43 point sector in the fifth compartment of the database. It's operating slowly and is making things appear in the games slower. They want this fixed pronto."

"Got it." My dad said not taking his eyes off the screen. I kept plugging in numbers and codes. I stopped and then let my dad finish reading over the formula. "Hm... I think that if you were to add this here," He clicked a section of the code and plugged in two more numbers. ",then it would be easier for the power cables to project it to the Capitol-"

"But it would also slow down the program."

"It is better that it is slower and not at risk for malfunctions, than it is for it to be fast and risky."

"You say the same thing about the games."

"Let's not talk about that right now."

Dad was always a sore guy when the Games were mentioned. I think it is the fact that my aunt was lost to the games that did it for him. I didn't know my aunt. I just don't care for the whole thing. If I were to be in the games I would just camouflage myself to look like the ground, and I would lay there catching whatever animal came my way. That or I would just steal everyone else's food.

_**District 2**_

"You are too slow! Get faster! Do you want to die in there? No! Now get off your ass and work!" Sweat was covering my body like a blanket. I got up though, and I grabbed the sword off the ground. "Again." He swung at me. I ducked and went for his feet. He jumped and I moved to plow my shoulder into his stomach. He was knocked back, but he brought the sword down on my head. I felt dizzy, and I swung blindly. Everything was spinning. "Halt!"

I grabbed the wall. I was panting hard, and I couldn't see straight. "Marks what were you thinking hitting that hard?"

"If these were the Games-"

"They aren't the games! Get your mind out of the clouds! Now my best fighter has a freaking concussion!" He grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me. "Drink up Bullet. Remember this is your year." Yes. My year to go into the Games. I breathed in deep and then smiled at my teacher. "Now get back up there and train." I nodded and got back onto the platforms.

_**District 12**_

We all woke up. "Gale can you please help me get the clothes for Rory? I can't find them and Vick is giving me some trouble-"

"No! Mom-mom I can't. I can't go into the Games. You saw how they killed-"

"It won't be you Vick. It's okay there are people with their names in there so many more. Your name is only in there twice. It'll be-"

"No! I'm not going! I can't go! I can't die like...like..."

I walked into my brother's room and grabbed his clothes. Rory was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees. "Gale I'm scared." I sat down next to him, and put an arm around his shoulders like I would every Reaping. "I wish Katniss won."

"I do too. Get dressed and cleaned up. We have to be there soon."

"Is Katniss going to be there?"

"She can't stop them Rory. It won't matter."

"I know...but sometimes I wish she did."

_**District 9**_

I heaved the sack of grain onto my shoulder, and slowly walked towards the machine. I felt a whip meet my back. "Move faster!" Ever since the strengthening of the Capitol we've been treated worse. We were the main backbone in the uprisings and rebellions. Now we were reduced to a place worse then cattle. We are born, we work, we breed, we die. That routine became all of our lives.

Inside the processing plant were new things that we had to use. It would do something to the grain, but whatever it did, it made our work that much harder. I wiped the sweat off my brow, and saw my brother turning a crank on one of the new machines. His small body was oozing fatigue and he could barely turn the crank on the monster. I walked over and gently forced his hands off the crank. "I'll finish. You move on and pick more grain okay?" He gave me a thankful smile and then scurried off to the fields.

I poured my grain into a small hole in the side of the metal contraption. It roared like a beast, and then steam erupted from a small tube in the top of it. I moved the crank in its boring circle while looking around the plant.

_**District 4**_

I grabbed the netting in my hands. My fingers trailed across it, and I smiled finding the fish. I grabbed it, and set it into a small basket near my feet. It squirmed and writhed trying to get back to the sea. I searched the net for another fish. My blind eyes were open, but no sun could clear the fog from them. "Eloise? Do you have your quota filled?"

"No Hanan. It's okay. They wouldn't put me in. I'd be no fun."

"Eloise they don't pick you before hand! If you get picked no one will volunteer for you!"

"I know Hanan, and maybe that's a good thing. No one will suffer in my name."

I grabbed another fish and set it in the basket. The first one had now gone motionless, and the second one was getting there. "I'm almost done for the day-"

"Let me help y-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to take over my work because I can't see! I'm blind not stupid!"

"I know-I know just let me-"

"NO!" I shouted as I felt my cheeks redden. "I will not be babied!" I threw the, now empty, net into the basket and picked it up. Fifty fish. Fifty-three is my quota. Another name in the box. Another luck of the draw.

_**District 8**_

I grabbed the pile of blue fabric, and loaded it into the train to go to the Capitol. My sister was already filling up another box. "You're working hard today Magenta." She grunted some word and continued sewing the dress. It was pretty, but she was going to have to ruin it with Capitol style. The blue silk would fade to a gentle green, and the (for now) strapless dress would soon have giant puff balls as sleeves.

She got up and grabbed a black piece of fabric. It looked nothing like the other ones she had been making, so I was curious. She started to cut the fabric, and hold it onto the dress, only to cut some more off. "What are you doing?"

"Even if I can't start a rebellion, I want them to know that while I'm making their clothes, The Girl On Fire is still in my mind."

"Magenta you can't-"

"While I'm making their damned clothes I'll make them however the hell I want to!" I stared at her.

Magenta was only 15 and her name was in the Reaping at least twelve times. While District 8 is a big city, most people here are too old for the Reaping. Magenta and around fifty other kids plus me were eligible. She couldn't risk her life like this. "Trust me Cyan. They'll love it even if it starts a rebellion." She started to sew some of the black fabric onto the blue. She spent a few more minutes on it, and finally she held it up.

The blue dress now had a cape. The cape acted like straps on the dress before it flowed back behind the dress. It looked like black fire. Small shimmering things seemed to be a mist over the cloth. It was like a black fire burning the cool and calm that has been forced upon us. "Well what do you think?"

"It's cool." She gave me a scowl and then smiled brightly. "Come on sis. Let's get home before the Peacekeepers ask for more uniforms."

_**District 3**_

I took a bite of my small square shaped roll. I then turned back to the computer...or the scraps that will be a computer. I sighed and started working. The small green board was less than satisfactory. It wouldn't last very long in a holo. I guess it would have to be put in anyways. I breathed in another gulp of polluted air, and then started to activate the code on the green panel. It would show me the design.

A design for a computer slid up from the green panel like a projection. "Disassemble." I said and the projection slowly dismantled the computer. I memorized each piece and where it would go. The projection vanished. I started to grab pieces and tools. This would be a short project. "Evie Draugh you have three more after this-"

"Shut up and let me work then." I snapped at the Peacekeeper. He had been bugging me all day. "I mean you want this done? You can learn how to do this in exactly four point three seven five hours and then I would like to see you assemble it. If you want it done shut up."

I grabbed another roll and bit into it harshly. I grabbed the tools and started to push the buttons. Every time I called for a tool it would hover up and into my hand. I could have the tools do other things while I worked on one thing. It was pretty handy. "Closing time is in-"

"Two point six eight hours. I know."

"How the hell do you-"

"Shut up." I said, now bored with the annoying soldier. "Screw on left side two point three centimeters up is loose, please tighten." The tool moved up and tightened it. "Now fix the wire on left side right on wall. Give it a zap." The wire was activated, and I smiled as I put it into the box it would be in for the Capitol. "There. Now I'm going to go take a shit. I'll be back later." I stood up and felt my joints and bones pop from the hours of sitting. I cracked my neck, and then left the room.

_**District 11**_

I saw my sister, Kara, and her best friend gathering corn and putting them in their baskets. I watched as Kara slipped a cob into her dress folds. I smirked. She's such a smart girl. Her friend pulled back her black, curly, hair, and then set her basket down at another section. Sweat was on her dark brow, and she looked at the sky, and whistled the time. It was already 6 o clock. Almost time for the twelve minute dinner break, or I think they give us a dinner.

I grabbed some more apples from the trees. They weren't quite ready, but after the major rebellion against the Capitol we've been having to make up for lost time. I rolled my shoulders back and heard the popping of the joints. I had a sort of basket that hooked around my waist. Then two more were around my arms. I sighed as I picked five more apples off the trees and into my baskets. They were almost full, but that just meant one more load until my quota was finished. With the Reaping coming up I couldn't risk getting my name put in there more. I looked back over to my sister.

She was talking with her friend, whose name is Tali. They seemed to be arguing over something, and Kara moved to kick her basket when a Peacekeeper came by. He stared her down, and she stared back before finally lowering her eyes. Her anger was too quick to act. "Control your sister!" The Peacekeeper yelled to me. I rolled my eyes. "Control her or I'll do it for you." I felt my eyes whip around to face the Peacekeeper.

"You know for a Peacekeeper you sure are full of-" A hand clamped over my mouth. It was probably Keno. He was always looking out for me. I shoved his hands off. "Don't you dare go touching my sister you slimy-" The hand clamped over again. I ripped it off. "If I find out you have, then those pants of yours will be stained with the blood of your own-"

"That is enough!" I looked at my sister. She was fuming and red in the face.

"Fuck off you creep. Keno and Ronni will always be here to cut your balls off. You'll never get to have me, and even if you did I'd cut your balls off before you get an inch too close."

"You'll want it one day Kara. One day when you're starving you'll come to me begging for it." She turned her face away, and I watched as Tali grabbed her shoulders. She was whispering something in her ear. Whatever she said made Kara smile. I swear if I ever got the chance to deal with one of those dirt bags, I would have a very fun time.

_**District 1**_

I grabbed my pickax for my job. The mines were pretty hard after a day full of training. "Jet you are in tunnel seven today." I nodded and headed through the familiar tunnels. I started to work almost immediately. The mines were full of precious gems, and the one I work in happened to be a blue zircon and garnet mine.

I grabbed a bucket as I struck some of the dark red gem. It fell into the bucket, and made a loud clanging noise. Every raise of the ax made my sore muscles cry with pain. Training had been pushed to a whole new level of hell today since tomorrow is the Reaping. I heard another clanging sound as another bit of the gem fell into the bucket. As I mindlessly worked I couldn't stop thinking about the Games. This was going to be my year. I was going to get in, and if I didn't I might just have to volunteer.

_**District 10**_

"Yahii. Yahii." I felt the strange sound leave my throat as the cows slowly moved into a clutter of beef. I made a clicking noise in the back of my throat and lightly tapped a cow that tried to get out of line. I hit it harder when it tried to move back out. The cow turned to face me, and I let out a small growl in the back of my throat. It huffed at me, and I lunged at it. I swung myself onto its back and gripped it around it's neck with my arms. It let out a cow version of a scream, and I dug my fingers into its neck.

I hopped back off and moved quickly. Other people kept the heard in a tight clump. "I don't see why you have to do that."

"It keeps them in line, and it's kind of fun." I smiled and held my crop tightly in my hand. "Plus we're leading them to slaughter. I don't think it matters if they die here or there." I pointed to the big shack that we were leading the cows to.

I also wanted to get this job done fast. After this one I would be done with my quota, and I would be able to get home in time for supper. Plus I would get to play with little baby Fin. I never got time to play with him. He was only three years old, and mom was always working. That greasy old lady and her gross husband had to take care of him. He was always looking at me weird you know?

"Justina!" I quickly snapped the crop near the cows foot. It walked faster, and I watched the front of the line go into the shack. We were to wait outside until the first fifteen were done. Then the next group would go, and that would continue on for three more rounds. I clicked my tongue and the cows stopped moving around so much. This area had no crass though, so they were shuffling about. "We're next." I nodded at the leader of our group. I don't remember his name, but his mustache was very strangely shaped. "Work faster Justina or else you'll be in that Reaping more." I shrunk at these words. I couldn't end up like sissy. She was just...slaughtered...exactly like these cows were. _Slaughtered._


	2. The Reaping

**A.n. By the way this story is told from District 7's person view. So the first chapter was really a sort of overview for the districts to show you what they are like and how the people are feeling. Still love reviews if you wanna make my day :D **

Chapter 1

The Reaping

District 7

I woke up and stared at the ceiling of my house. It was a log cabin that my great grandfather had built, and now it was occupied by his decedents. I heard a knocking on my door, and my ten year old cousin walked in. She smiled at me with her toothy grin. "Hey Calla we need to clean up for the Reaping today. We're going to help set up, and maybe we can throw stones at Pea while we do it." I smiled at her, and saw hers fade.

She crawled into my bed and snuggled with my side. "I hope you don't get picked Calla. You're too pretty for the games." I raised my eyebrows at her. "I mean there are mean girls who can go to the Games."

"I am a mean girl Pavia."

"But you are mean because you have to be."

"Not all the time." I said thinking about how I threw a knife at Siva just yesterday.

"The thing is Calla. I need you. I need you here. I would never finish my quota if you didn't help me every day. What would I do if I had to load the things alone? I don't have a clue." She rested her head on my shoulder. "Plus a whole bunch of the guys would be sad if you left. There would be no pretty girls to look at."

"You're pretty."

"Yeah but I'm eleven. All the guys here are like fourteen."

"You forget Pavia...you are Reaping age too."

She was silent. It was almost haunting the way her silence clung to the air. She sniffled and then snuggled tighter into my side. "I know." Her words cut through the silence like a knife in butter. "I know. I just don't know what I would do if I got picked. Mommy is still the Reaping age, and I don't want her to volunteer. I don't want you to either." Her words were getting frantic. She clung to my body like a drowning person would a life raft. "You are the only thing your mom has left. Plus mom has grown really fond of you."

"You are the only thing your mother has left too. Plus my mother thinks of you as a daughter."

"We need to get dressed."

I walked to the small box that held our "fancy" clothes. I handed Pavia hers and then grabbed mine. They were both gray with buttons down the front. Two of mine had been popped off, and the bottom was frayed from all its years of being worn. Thankfully, Pavia's was in better shape. She had all of her buttons and the bottom was only slightly torn up.

I had washed myself the night before, and Pavia had too. I buttoned up the dress, and pulled out the shoes. They were black shoes with a little bit of a heel. I gave Pavia hers and then slipped mine on. "Want me to do your hair?" She nodded silently. The brush was useless now, so I just used my fingers. I made two braids on the sides and then pulled the golden hair into a bun. Her wavy hair was sticking out at some places, but she could pull it off. I left my hair down. It was too long to do anything quick with it. "We look so different."

"Except our eyes."

"Except our eyes."

I smiled at her. Her skin was tan from all the days in the sun, while mine was a sort of pink-ish color. It made me look like I was always blushing. Then her long blond hair was wavy with small curls at the bottom, while mine was wavy and black. Our eyes were the only thing that made people believe we're related. Our eyes are both green like the leaves.

I walked outside and sat down on a tree stump near our house. The sun was already rising. The pink hues were streaking across the sky just over the treetops. I could still hear my mother and aunt sleeping. We were poor in our community, so my mom and her sister shared a bed so that me and Pavia could have our own. Our house was small, and the door was messed up. You had to lift it before you can turn the knob and open it. The windows on the house were caked with dirt and dust, but we never had time to clean it. All our money had been taken from us when the war ended. We had been on the Mockingjay's side, and it made us loose everything.

Pavia walked with me to the "town square" area. It was filled with grass and nice, clean, log cabins. The people who came out of those houses were the ones who sided with the Capitol. In the middle of the square some men were already getting the stage set up. It was a stack of wood with two staircases going up it. Basically. The back had a curtain and steps leading down. Our mayor's building was blown up when the war came here. We never rebuilt it. Pea Greene was already there with some awful outfit on. She was the woman in charge of getting the tributes to the Capitol.

Her hair was no longer a puff ball, and it made her difficult to recognize. It was now straight and short. It went right below her ears, and she had bangs. Her outfit was neon orange, and the streaks in her hair matched it. A green handkerchief was in her pocket, and it matched her shoes and make up. She looked like a three year olds art project. "Go get the rocks and I'll finish up with the guys." I whispered to Pavia. She smirked.

As a kid growing up here, my dad always liked to find time to laugh a bit. He hated Pea, and often told me that she was really a whole lot older than she looked. He used to say that she made funny sounds when she is shocked or scared. So being the children that we (me and some of the neighbor's kids) were, we would throw rocks at her. It was true. She makes this kind of chipmunk sound. I guess by doing it this year we were carrying on the tradition.

I held the beam in place as one of the men hammered it into the other piece. The curtain was long and red. Silky to the touch, if you ever got a chance to touch it. I grabbed another nail and handed it to the man. He was already sweating, and his age was in his hair. "Pass me some water?"

"You don't have anymore."

"Fine." He grumbled something and drove the nail in a little too hard for comfort.

It was noon when the stage was finally finished. I was sweating and so was everyone else at this stupid place. It was around this time that all the "important" people were arriving. Siva threw a rock at me while I worked. I looked over, saw the bandage around his stomach, and just brushed it off. I got him a lot worse than he'd ever even attempt. The Reaping would start at three.

~*~ _Three hours later_

_I slowly walked up to the tree. "Hi daddy...please come back. I don't like this tree anymore. It's not the same when you're gone." _

I got in line for the sign in as my memories flashed across my mind. The woman grabbed my hand and practically stabbed the needle into my finger. I hissed and then rolled my finger across the page. She called for the next person and I walked to my designated area. Pavia was two spots in front of me. I saw my mother and aunt in their areas. This was their last years to be in the Reaping. Next year they'd be safe. Pea got up on stage. I don't know how she walked in those shoes. "Welcome people of District 7." She was expecting an applause, but got none.

The video played, and the anthem did too. I remembered days where my father would take me by the shoulders and hold me tightly. He'd kiss the top of my head and then walk off to his spot. While we stood there he would make funny faces at me, and we would laugh silently. Through all my years living here, I had never learned the anthem. I was too poor to go to school, and all words looked like were squiggles.

"And now comes the most exciting part of the year. Well...we'll start with the ladies shall we?" She smiled and then walked over to the bowl with my name in it. Every girl tensed. I felt the girl next to me hold my hand. I squeezed hers with fear. My palms were sweating, and I bit my lip to try and hold back the whimper of fear. "Oh here we go." She smiled and waddled back to the microphone. "Pavia Scarlet."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. No. Not Pavia. I looked at her. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were like a deer's. "I volunteer!" My voice was not alone. I turned and saw my aunt looking at me with wide eyes. We had both volunteered. I shoved people out of my way. My aunt did the same.

"Lenta what are you doing?" I whispered harshly as we met. She grabbed my arms. "Lenta you can't volunteer! You are her mother she needs you-"

"Calista get back into your section I volunteered-"

"No! I will not sit down and watch you die!"

"Well this is a very interesting situation. We've never had two people volunteer for a Reaping before-"

"No! Pea you heard wrong. I am going to be in the Games-"

"No! I will not let you kill yourself Lenta! I will be in the Games!"

A Peacekeeper walked up to us slowly, almost as if he had never seen two women fight before. "Well. There has been a challenge issued apparently. This will be very interesting." Pea walked down to us. "In the case of more than one person volunteering for the Games, then there must be a tie breaker." She walked faster towards us. "You two shall have a race. Whoever gets to the finish line first wins."

"What if we both make it?"

"Then you will kill each other."

I looked at my aunt. She was already looking at me. I grabbed her dress. "Lenta please don't do this! She needs you! Please-please please give up! Please just give up. Let me do this!" She grabbed my hands off the neck of her shirt. "Please Lenta!"

"No Calista. I won't let you do this to your mother-"

"You are forcing me to kill you! I can't do that-"

"Then leave." I paused at her words.

Lenta's eyes were as cold as her voice. Her red hair was up in a bun, and her eyes had dark shadows under them. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me so that I talked into her ear. "You were the only thing that kept her going after that day. You were the only thing that kept her from making a new one and going back. She won't care about me. She never has, but she can't loose you Lenta. Willow can't loose you. She needs her big sister."

Lenta's gaze softened, and she turned back to my mom. My mothers eyes were red and she was crying hard. One of the women in the crowd held her hand, but you could see the pain in my mother's eyes. "Come you two. This is definitely a big, big, big day." She clapped her hands together, and I felt a Peacekeeper shove me forewords.

We were led to a small area on the far side of the district. All the people at the Reaping had stayed behind. The camera crew was hovering over our heads as we walked to the field. "Okay now here are the rules. There is a glass of brandy somewhere in this part of the woods. The Peacekeepers are surrounding the arena, so if you go to far they will stop you. The first one to find this glass of brandy and bring it back to me is the winner-"

"What is the catch?"

"There is only one glass of brandy, and several people have volunteered to make your quest harder. If you die then the other person automatically wins. If you both get to the finish line, and one of you has the glass, then you must go to the death. You will have no weapons, but there will be one at the finish line. You can not take it until you have the brandy."

"Knew there was a catch." I mumbled.

We were both led to different areas. We would enter at opposite sides of the "arena". Then we would be let in, and our true battle would begin. I breathed in deeply and stared at the tree line. "Go!" I took off running. I leaped over the fallen trees, and felt my feet pound into the dirt. The shoes were a disadvantage, and so was the dress. I took the shoes off and ripped the dress. I kept the shreds, and then continued running.

Birds were silent, and I could hear a wolf off in the distance. Hopefully it would be too far away to hurt Lenta. I gasped as something plowed into my side. I quickly swung my legs into the object. I heard a grunt. It was a man. I rolled backwards just as his fist came down to hit me. I shoved my elbow into his neck and then ran. He didn't follow me, but I needed to keep my wits about me. There was a bottle of brandy in the woods. If I were a bottle of brandy where would I be?

I stopped as the base of a tree. The redwood. I turned to the left and sprinted towards where I thought the tree was. I heard a scream, and I hoped desperately that it wasn't Lenta. I kept running and paused as I saw a man. I tried to dodge him, but he grabbed my arm at the last minute. I screamed as he threw me to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and quickly wrapped the sliver of my dress around his throat. I only choked him till he passed out, but it was too much time. I grabbed the jacket off the man, and ran on.

The soil got wetter under my toes. I was getting closer to the tree. It was near a small river, and the tree was huge. I heard footsteps running, and looked to the right. Lenta. She knew. I tried to run faster, but she was fast for her age. "Give up Lenta!" I screamed. She looked at me.

"Death first!"

I pounded my feet into the soil of made it to the small clearing. Lenta made it soon after. I ran up to the redwood. The brandy was high up in the tree. I was so glad that the redwood wasn't fully grown. I grabbed the sliver of my dress and tied it to the sleeve of the jacket. I knotted it tight, and then leaped onto the tree. I found some notches, and fit my feet into the holes. Lenta was higher up, but she was running out of things to grab onto. I kept climbing, and I moved to the side of the tree so that if Lenta tried to do anything, she would have to move to the whole other side of the tree. I climbed higher, and reached a branch. It wouldn't hold my weight, I grabbed onto a piece of the tree. It was jutting out and looked pretty solid. I grabbed onto it and hauled myself up. I looked up. The brandy was so close now. However Lenta was gaining on me again. She had found a rhythm. I kept moving, and gripped the jacket in my hand. I put the sleeve into my mouth and held tight. I would need it later. I grabbed another hand hold, and moved my foot. I paused. Lenta was going back down the tree.

I looked up and held back a scream. A bobcat was perched in the tree. It's eyes were fixed on me. I growled in the back of my throat, and heard the animal growl back. I watched as it stood up. I gripped the tree tighter and showed my teeth to the animal. My eyes glared into the bobcats. Its body shifted as it stood up on the branch. "Come on. Come at me. Come try and rip my throat out." I snarled. I threw my body upwards. It flew down at me.

I scrunched up my body and felt relief as it flew over me. However, my back was now feeling like ripped paper. I landed on the branch the cat had previously been on. I ripped the jacket out of my mouth as a scream ripped through my throat. I felt blood drip down my back. I forced myself up onto the branch, and screamed again just to release the tension in my body. Maybe if I screamed enough my back would stop hurting. I grabbed the bottle of brandy. Damn brandy. I was risking my life and that of my aunts for a fucking bottle of brandy! I shoved it into the pocket of my dress, and then grabbed the sleeved of the jacket. It had no holes, and I tied the arms into tight knots. The brandy made my dress sag in the front, and I didn't bother to pull it up. I had an underskirt, and I doubt I was very attractive with blood on my body.

I grabbed the knotted sleeves and jumped. I felt the wind pass over my legs, and then pause when the makeshift parachute worked. I saw the ground get closer. When I was a few feet off the ground, I dropped and started running. This race wasn't over yet.

I ran and heard a thump behind me. I didn't look back, I just kept running faster and faster. That was when I realized it though. Pea had never told us where the finish line was. That bit-something slammed into my stomach. I felt my rib crack, and I threw myself forewords. Soil flew into my face, and I felt the brandy bottle break as I connected with the ground. I felt a shard cut into my lower stomach. "What the mother fuck-"

"Watch your language!"

I rolled over and saw Lenta. She grabbed the biggest shard and then ran off. "Oh hell no!" I yelled as I forced myself up. Blood was flowing from my wounds, and I could feel them be opened and reopened with every movement I made. I saw my aunt. She wasn't very far ahead of me, but I would let her lead. Maybe she knew where the finish was.

We ran for what felt like forever. However, we found the finish. I ran faster, and hurled myself at my aunt. She fell and I grabbed the big shard of the bottle. "Give it up Lenta!" I said while trying to pry her fingers off of it. I felt her shove her hand against my stomach and screamed as the shards of glass cut deeper into my skin. I kneed her in the face and grabbed the bottle. I ran to the finish, and felt something grab my hair. I was yanked back and I swung my fist and the thing. However, I missed.

I felt my body be yanked back farther, and farther. The glass was tearing at my muscles. I quickly pushed on the balls of my feet, and felt my body flip over. The person was shoved to the ground. I punched it and moved to the finish again. There was a small dagger at the end. I grabbed it, and felt my feet be pulled from underneath me. I twisted my body, and watched as my aunt fell onto me. "L...Lenta..." I asked. She stared at me with pained eyes.

I rolled us over, and looked. The dagger had impaled her. "Lenta..." I felt tears come to my eyes. She slowly reached up and pulled my face down so she could talk into my ear. "Lenta please don't-"

"Hush honey. It's okay...it's okay...I'll be with him now...it's okay."

"Lenta! Lenta!" I took the jacket and pressed it against her bleeding wound. "No! No! Lenta no!"

She swallowed hard, and then looked up at me. She smiled and coughed slightly. I pressed on the wound, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. It soaked through the jacket in minutes. "Calista..." I took her hand and nodded. She squeezed my hand weakly, and then whispered. "Are you...coming to the tree where the dead...man called for... his Willow to flee?" I nodded and felt the tears fall down my face. I watched as her eyes lost their shine. I put my hand on her cheek, and rested my forehead against hers.

"Lenta...Lenta!" I closed her eyes, and felt my sobs grow louder as I saw the bloody hand print on her cheek. I looked at my hands and saw her blood. "Lenta!" I screamed her name loudly. I grabbed the shard of the bottle and slowly stood up. I looked straight into the camera and said in a clear voice, "She died to save her child. Is that what we must all do? Die to save the others? Just like Mockingjays we only repeat what we hear, so repeat the screams of the people who have died in these games. For my aunt will always be my remembrance. What is yours?"

I walked up to Pea, and shoved the bloody shard into her hands. "There is your fucking brandy bottle. Now let's get out of here. The sooner I get to the Games, the sooner I can die."


	3. Wake Up Screaming

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wake Up Screaming**_

I sat down in the train. I was alone with three Peacekeepers since Pea had to go back and pick the guy tribute. I stared at the goods in the train. This stuff belonged to the districts. It didn't deserve to be here. I silently fumed and mourned. My aunt died because of this. I heard footsteps come closer. I turned and paused. Axel.

He was a tall blond haired guy. He was really strong, and I had seen him carry tree trunks with only two other men. He looked at me and then sat down next to me. His brown eyes stared at the ground. "I'm sorry about your aunt."

"It's fine."

"You didn't wash your hands."

"It won't come off." My voice cracked, and I quickly turned my attention back out the window.

He stood up, and walked over to the table. I watched as he grabbed some ice, and put it on a napkin. "The glass?" He asked motioning to my stomach. I shook my head showing that it was still there. "Want me to get it out?" I paused. I stared into his eyes. Slowly, I nodded.

He kneeled in front on me, and assessed the damage. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he pulled a shard out a little too fast. I just kept quiet. He lightly shook out my shirt, and I watched as small bits of glass brushed off. "My dad had a wound like this once." He said as he plucked the shards out of my stomach. "He had fallen onto a pair of glasses at the plant. You know the glasses you wear when you sand something?" I nodded. He lightly pressed the ice against the wounds. The cold of it stung at first, but then felt good of the bleeding wounds. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. He looked up at me and then shook his head.

"No one should have to do that to family."

"I did what had to be done."

"If you loose this Game then it will all have been pointless."

"I know."

"I'll see if they have some stitches on this place. Those cuts are really bad."

At that moment the train stopped. "We couldn't have arrived yet!" I said standing up and grabbing a knife off the table. "It takes five days to get there!" I watched as Axel picked up a knife. The door opened and I held the knife up.

"OH! Oh dear my life." Pea said grabbing her chest. "I forgot to mention this small detail. We will be stopping at Districts 7,2,1, 6, 10,and 3 before we get to the Capitol. Ever since the rebellion only four of our trains are working. You get to meet with more of your competition. Isn't that exciting!" I looked at her and slowly walked forewords.

"I need a doctor, and some vodka."

"I'm not sure about that second one, but you will definitely see a doctor when we get back-"

"No. I will see a doctor _now_."

"Well we may be able to arrange-"

"No. You will arrange it. I want this glass out of my body before more people see me. Get it done. That's your job. Get me there in one piece, not shreds."

Pea huffed and walked over to the door. "By the way the people from district one will be getting on shortly. Elba needs to pick the names." She walked out of the room. Instantly I clutched my stomach and leaned heavily on the table. Axel rushed over.

"I'm fine. It just...hurts to stand and breath...damn." I muttered seeing that the cuts were bleeding again. Axel handed me the ice, and I held it onto my stomach. "Do you mind helping me to my room?" I asked him. He shrugged and helped me down the hallway. We found a door, and it had my name on it in pink. I just hoped the room wasn't that color.

The door opened and I was met with the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Everything was green and black. The bed was emerald green with black pillows The window was huge, and it showed a forest. Then there was a small desk, and a television. "Oh my..." I said. There was a black chandelier in the room that lit the place. Axel was staring in wonder. I gripped his arm tighter as we maneuvered my body into the room.

He practically dropped my body onto the bed. I stared. The walls had pictures of people I didn't know. The desk was carved from cherry wood, and had a District 7 seal on it. I stared at the forest. There were birds flying through it, and I could hear them tweeting. "I'm going to go see my room." Axel practically ran out of my room like a child.

I laid down on the bed and then looked at my hand. I was still holding the knife. Who knows maybe I can get rid of the competition before it starts. I slipped it under my pillow. I laid on my back, and felt the sting of the bobcat's claws replay in my mind. I could still hear Lenta's words in my mind. The night consisted of tossing and turning in the bed. Screams and memories mixed into one long nightmare.

"_Calista go home you shouldn't see this!" I pushed through. I had to see why daddy hadn't come home on time. I made it to the front and froze in my tracks. Three Peacekeepers were laying on the ground. They had their necks at weird angles. Two really big Peacekeepers were holding my dad. They had put a necklace of rope around his neck. I looked at my hands and saw that they were red. When I looked back up Lenta was smiling at me. "Are you coming to the tree, wear a necklace of rope side by side with me."_

I woke up and pulled the knife. A woman in red was staring at me with fear in her eyes. She looked at the knife, unable to make a noise. I swallowed hard and put the knife away. "Why are you here?" She held out her hand, and I looked. There was medication pills in her hand. Then she pointed to the bedside table. There was a small box of medicine goop in there. I looked at my stomach, and saw that most of the glass had been removed. I nodded and laid back down on the bed. "Will I be knocked out?" I asked her. She nodded and held up the pills. I took them without water, and then waited for sleep to kick back in.

When I woke up again I was starving. I lifted up my shirt, which had been changed, and I saw the cuts were all scared over. I touched them and slowly got out of bed. There was no pain. My back had been healed to apparently. I felt my joints pop and crack. A yawn left my lips, and I opened the black doors to my closet. There was a strapless, short, blue dress with some black lace-up boots. I pulled them out and walked into the bathroom.

The towels were fluffy and pristine white. Then the shower. Be still my beating heart. There were different switches and nozzle settings. I turned it on, and watched as the water fell like rain onto the tiled floor of the shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in. The water was the perfect temperature. I scrubbed my skin, especially my hands, hard with the small soap bar.

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, but when I got out my fingers looked like raisins. I slipped on the clothes. The dress went down to my knees, and the shoes when up to my ankles. The dress buttoned up, and it had a tie around the waist. I looked to see if there was anything else in the closet that I could put on. There was a short brown jacket with lots of pockets on it. I slipped it on, and sighed at how soft it was against my skin.

I paused when I turned around. There was a girl with long black hair standing there. She wore the same thing I did, and when I moved she did. I gasped and looked for a weapon. She seemed to do the same thing. I picked up the bar of soap and was about to chuck it at the girl when an Avox came in. She rushed at me and grabbed the soap. There was a woman like her in the room too. I pointed at the other her, and she made a noise that could have passed for a laugh.

I watched as she stood in front of her dopple-ganger. She moved her hand up, and the other her did the same. She looked back at me, and then moved to the left. The picture of her disappeared. "What technology is this?" I asked touching the hand of the girl in the room. The Avox moved me away and then cupped some water in her hands. She held it out to me, and I looked in. I saw my reflection. She smiled , poured it out, and then turned me towards the thing. "It's my reflection?" I asked. She nodded. I stared at the thing in wonder. "What is this called?" She breathed on the thing with my reflection on it. I watched as it fogged up. She slowly wrote "Mirror" on the thing. "Mirror...what a strange thing."

I opened the door, and looked down the hall. My hair was in a ponytail thanks to the Avox girl. I walked down the empty hallway. I could hear Pea's annoying voice be met with other annoying voices. I breathed in and pushed the button to open the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. How long have I been..."

I trailed off. Pea and Axel weren't the only ones in the room. There was a girl with blond hair so bright that it almost reflected the light. The other one was a brunette. His eyes were slanted slightly, and I watched as his eyes widened. "Who are they?" I asked as I moved to the table. Another Capitol woman was there.

"Well Calista-"

"Calla. I go by Calla."

"Well Calla this is Ruby Townstead. She is the Capitol spokesperson for district 10. These are your competition. This is-"

"I'm Justina."

"I'm Guile."

I sat down next to Axel. He apparently was thinking the same thing as me. Awkward. The guy, Guile, was freaking enormous. His body was just huge. If he were to hug me I would disappear. He wasn't fat-no not even close. He was a wall of muscles. Then that Justina chick. She was young. There was no way that she was thirteen or older. "So District 10...pretty?"

"As pretty as your place is...at least from what we can gather from Axel."

"How long have I been out?" I asked turning towards Axel. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Three days." I slowly turned my head back to the table. An Avox filled my glass. "These two got here yesterday." I grabbed the class and downed the drink. "You almost woke up yesterday. You started screaming in the middle of the night-"

"What was I screaming?"

"Nothing. You were just...screaming."

"Did no one come in?"

"Well yeah someone did-"

"Who?"

"Some guy from District 1-"

"We picked up District 1 already?" I think I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Calla. We only picked up 1 and 10-" I stood up so fast that the chair fell over.

"What did he do to me? No district 1 scum comes into a screaming girl's room without putting some sort of tracking device on them! Where is it? What did he do!" I practically screamed.

At that moment the door opened. A girl walked in. I grabbed a glass and threw it at her. I watched as a guy pushed her to the side and then walk in. His hair was brown like chocolate, and his eyes should have been red with the fury in them. "What did you do to me!" I screamed. I threw myself at him. I slugged him in the face, and screamed when he grabbed my fist. I slammed my knee upwards, and felt my body be pulled back. "What the hell were you doing to me! Why were you in my room!" I screamed. The Peacekeeper shoved me back to the table, and practically slammed me into a chair.

The guy from District one was simply smiling. I had broken his nose. Blood was sliding down his face, and his smile didn't help the picture. "Chill 7. I walked in because you were screaming. Right when I walked in you stopped. Sit down and eat, no need to flip your shit about it-"

"Flip my _shit! _I'll show you_ flip my shit _you bast_-_"

"Calista sit your ass down right now!" Everything stopped at Axel's demanding voice.

The room was completely silent aside from my heavy breathing and District 1's laughing. "Calla go to your room, and calm the fuck down!" I grabbed another kitchen knife, and stormed to the door. "Now Calla!"

"If you ever go into my room again while I'm in a medicine induced a coma, I swear I will cut you up until you beg me to kill you."

"Calla!" I felt a Peacekeeper grip my arm roughly, and shove my through the door.

"I'll rip apart 1! I'll kill you!"

"Good luck with that psycho." He muttered.

I was led back to my room, and I smiled softly when the Peacekeeper left. My plan was working. I changed into a nightgown and smiled at the wall. "When I get to the Capitol...you'll see just how psychotic I can be 1. I'll show you psychotic, and just warning you now. You haven't seen anything yet."

**A.n. Hey people thanks for the one review. (I love you). If you want my love then review :P Oh and Calla's crazy thing is going to be explained in the next chapter if you are confused/annoyed/whatever by it. **


	4. Alliances

**A.n. I still love reviews so send me a present for updating? :D By the way If you have a name/outfit/ personality that you want someone to have you can review and say it. I might put them in the fanfic. LOVES MY REVIEWERS!**

Chapter 3

Alliances

I sat in my room. My legs were crossed, and I leaned against my bed. I was watching the other Reapings. A girl from four had walked up onto the stage. She had a stick, and her eyes showed her blindness. Her name was Eloise. Then the guy who was picked was a scrawny boy with freckles all over his face. His name was Cod.

Then there were the tributes from six. The girl was tiny, but you could see that she was older. Then the boy was also very big. He looked like he could just lift up me Axel and Pea with one arm. He looked terrified though, and that meant that he only had one thing on his side. Strength. The girl's small body would allow her to fit into tight areas, or be very quick in a fight. However, she was just as scared as the boy.

"I brought you dinner..." I looked at the door. Axel stood there looking out of place. He walked in and put it on the bed. He was being cautious. Silly boy. "Why did you lash out at that guy today?"

"It's all an act. If they think I'm crazy then I'm a threat."

"Why?"

"Because I am now unpredictable. If they never know what my next move will be, then I am safer. The Games have already started Axel. They're already looking for weaknesses and your sweet nature is yours."

"I would kill them if the time came."

"No you wouldn't."

I stood up, and didn't miss the flinch that Axel let out. I looked at the food. It was very delicious looking. "Who is our mentor?"

"We don't have one."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at him, and I knew that I must have looked out of control. His eyes widened, and I took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry. What do you mean we don't have a mentor?" I asked in a calmer tone. I picked up a small green ball on the plate. "What is this?"

"It's a grape, or at least that's what Pea calls it. It's apparently a fruit. As for the mentor thing, we will be mentored by two Peacekeepers. We can train together, but because of your outburst we have to have two extra Peacekeepers in case you go nuts again."

"Let me get this straight. Districts 1 has at least five mentors that can be picked to train them, and we can't borrow one?"

"Well...I didn't ask...I just figured."

"Axel this isn't a game. We are going to die if we don't get proper advice and training. Sponsors don't want to hear anything from Peacekeepers."

He balled up his fists. "That bitch!" He practically growled. "They are babying those brats-"

"Okay maybe you are taking this a bit too far-"

"No! Why do you think we've never won a game before? Districts 1 and 2 have the best chance! They have more mentors than all of us! Don't you see? They claim not to have any special treatment for them, but then we get stuck with fucking Peacekeeper shit!"

"Axel calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He threw the tray of food at the wall, and I grabbed his arm before he could break something else in the room.

I gripped his wrist tightly, and made him look me in the eyes. "Axel. I promise you that if we get treated unfairly, then we will rise up. However breaking all these things, and destroying my dinner, isn't going to help us. We need to have people like us. Be in an alliance with me, and we'll destroy whoever tries to shove us down."

"I'll join on two conditions."He said after a moment of hesitation.

"Anything."

"We won't kill each other if we make it to the finals."

"We can't pull a Katniss, Axel. Snow would have us blown up right when we grabbed the Nightlock."

"I know, but if we are in an alliance, we are in it till the end."

"Till the end."

"Now for the second condition. I think it's time that we showed the Careers they don't own this battle."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"We should make a giant alliance."

"Meaning?"

"We should team up with all the underdogs. Just think of it. If we have all the other tributes on our side, and we can find a way to make them useful, then what is stopping us from destroying these games?"

"The fact that we don't control the Games."

"But if we're liked by the sponsors it won't matter what the Game Makers think. They'll have to keep us in, or else all that sponsoring will go down the drain. If we become well liked by the people of the Capitol, then we practically have immunity."

"I don't know..."

"Look let's try to get those people from 10 on our side. If it doesn't work then we'll put it off. We'll go on just with us, but if they agree then we have to try the others."

I paused. This was going to be risky if we did do it, and even if we pulled it off we had no idea if the people from the other districts would stick with us. They could all be back stabbers. That or none of them will be useful. Plus I didn't even know if Axel could be trusted. He was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I breathed in and then scratched the back of my neck. "Fine, but I still don't see how you are going to convince people to join the underdog group."

His smile was highly uncomfortable. "Well that's the easy part my crazy friend." I raised my eyebrows. "People will hear about you attacking the guy from 1. You now have a reputation as an insane chick who can't be controlled. If people fear you, and feel comfortable with me then they'll think that I'm safe. If I'm safe they won't care about having you on the team because you are a form of protection."

"That...that's genius."

"Plus if people think I can control your crazy moments, then they're going to think this whole thing is a better idea."

"Well. Looks like you're learning."

He smiled and grabbed a glass of some weird drink. "Happy Hunger Games." I smiled and grabbed the glass from him.

"And may the odds be ever in our favor." I smiled and threw back the drink.


End file.
